Just nu!
|year = 1980 |position = 10th |points = 47 |next = Fångad i en dröm |previous = Satellit |conductor = Anders Berglund }} Just nu! was the Swedish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1980 in The Hague performed by Tomas Ledin. The song talks about a man tired of the monotonous life in the city, in that moment he wants to live his life, he wants to feel the air in his lungs and perhaps to travel to Paris. The song was performed eighth, following Denmark and preceding Switzerland. At the close of voting, it finished in tenth place with 47 points. Lyrics Swedish= Han är trött på stan, det händer ingenting Det mesta är sig likt här runt omkring Veckan kryper fram, helgen springer förbi Samma snack varje dag om att göra sig fri Just nu vill jag leva, just nu Just nu vill jag känna, just nu Känna luften i mina lungor Känna blodet som pulserar Känna ljuset i mina ögon Känna tiden som passerar Han vill dra iväg, kanske ner till Paris Och hitta äventyret på något vis Inte sitta här på stans konditori Och låta tankarna, bara fladdra förbi Just nu vill jag leva, just nu Just nu vill jag känna, just nu Känna luften i mina lungor Känna blodet som pulserar Känna ljuset i mina ögon Känna tiden som passerar Känna luften i mina lungor (Just nu) Känna blodet som pulserar (Just nu) Känna ljuset i mina ögon (Just nu) Känna tiden som passerar (Just nu) Just nu vill jag leva, just nu Just nu vill jag känna, just nu Känna luften i mina lungor (Just nu) Känna blodet som pulserar (Just nu) Känna ljuset i mina ögon (Just nu) Känna tiden som passerar (Just nu) Just nu vill jag leva, just nu Just nu vill jag känna, just nu Känna luften i mina lungor (Just nu) Känna blodet som pulserar (Just nu) Känna ljuset i mina ögon (Just nu) Känna tiden som passerar (Just nu) |-| Translation= He’s tired of the city, nothing happens Everything is as usual around here The weekdays creep by, the weekend flies by The same talk every day about breaking free Right now I want to live, right now Right now I want to feel, right now Feel the air in my lungs Feel the blood pumping Feel the light in my eyes Feel time passing He wants to go away, perhaps down to Paris And find adventure somehow And not just sitting here at the local café Just letting the thoughts flutter by Right now I want to live, right now Right now I want to feel, right now Feel the air in my lungs Feel the blood pumping Feel the light in my eyes Feel time passing Feel the air in my lungs (Right now) Feel the blood pumping (Right now) Feel the light in my eyes (Right now) Feel time passing (Right now) Right now I want to live, right now Right now I want to feel, right now Feel the air in my lungs (Right now) Feel the blood pumping (Right now) Feel the light in my eyes (Right now) Feel time passing (Right now) Right now I want to live, right now Right now I want to feel, right now Feel the air in my lungs (Right now) Feel the blood pumping (Right now) Feel the light in my eyes (Right now) Feel time passing (Right now) Videos Category:Sweden Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1980 Category:20th Century Eurovision